pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
E♭ (musical note)
E♭ (E-flat) or mi bémol is the fourth semitone of the solfege. It lies a diatonic semitone above D and a chromatic semitone below E, thus being enharmonic to D♯ (D-sharp) or Re Dièse. However, in some temperaments, D-sharp is not the same as E-flat. E-flat is a perfect fifth below B♭, whereas D-sharp is a major third above B. When calculated in equal temperament with a reference of A above middle C as 440 Hz, the frequency of the E♭ above middle C (or E♭4) is approximately 311.127 Hz. See pitch (music) for a discussion of historical variations in frequency. Contents 1 Well-known compositions in E flat major 2 Designation by octave 3 Scales 3.1 Common scales beginning on E♭ 3.2 Diatonic scales 3.3 Jazz Melodic Minor 4 See also 5 References Well-known compositions in E flat major The prelude to Richard Wagner's Das Rheingold is a famous piece of drone music that begin with a low E flat and builds to more and more elaborate figurations of the chord of E flat major. It is used in this opera to portray the motion of the river Rhine.1 Beethoven's Piano Concerto No. 5 (also known as The Emperor) is another well-known piece set in the key of E flat major. Jimi Hendrix's Voodoo Chile is another well-known popular music piece commonly performed in E flat major. Designation by octave Scientific designation Helmholtz designation Bilinear music notation Octave name Frequency (Hz) E♭-1 E♭͵͵͵ or ͵͵͵E♭ or EEEE♭ (-uE♭) Subsubcontra 9.723 E♭0 E♭͵͵ or ͵͵E♭ or EEE♭ (-vE♭) Subcontra 19.445 E♭1 E♭͵ or ͵E♭ or EE♭ (-wE♭) Contra 38.891 E♭2 E♭ (-xE♭) Great 77.782 E♭3 e♭ (-yE♭) Small 155.563 E♭4 e♭′ (zE♭) One-lined 311.127 E♭5 e♭′′ (yE♭) Two-lined 622.254 E♭6 e♭′′′ (xE♭) Three-lined 1244.508 E♭7 e♭′′′′ (wE♭) Four-lined 2489.016 E♭8 e♭′′′′′ (vE♭) Five-lined 4978.032 E♭9 e♭′′′′′′ (uE♭) Six-lined 9956.063 E♭10 e♭′′′′′′′ (tE♭) Seven-lined 19912.127 Scales Common scales beginning on E♭ E♭ Major: E♭ F G A♭ B♭ C D E♭ E♭ Natural Minor: E♭ F G♭ A♭ B♭ C♭ D♭ E♭ E♭ Harmonic Minor: E♭ F G♭ A♭ B♭ C♭ D E♭ E♭ Melodic Minor Ascending: E♭ F G♭ A♭ B♭ C D E♭ E♭ Melodic Minor Descending: E♭ D♭ C♭ B♭ A♭ G♭ F E♭ Diatonic scales E♭ Ionian: E♭ F G A♭ B♭ C D E♭ E♭ Dorian: E♭ F G♭ A♭ B♭ C D♭ E♭ E♭ Phrygian: E♭ F♭ G♭ A♭ B♭ C♭ D♭ E♭ E♭ Lydian: E♭ F G A♭ B♭ C D E♭ E♭ Mixolydian: E♭ F G A♭ B♭ C D♭ E♭ E♭ Aeolian: E♭ F G♭ A♭ B♭ C♭ D♭ E♭ E♭ Locrian: E♭ F♭ G♭ A♭ Bdouble flat C♭ D♭ E♭ Jazz Melodic Minor E♭ Ascending Melodic Minor: E♭ F G♭ A♭ B♭ C D E♭ E♭ Dorian ♭2: E♭ F♭ G♭ A♭ B♭ C D♭ E♭ E♭ Lydian Augmented: E♭ F G A B C D E♭ E♭ Lydian Dominant: E♭ F G A B♭ C D♭ E♭ E♭ Mixolydian ♭6: E♭ F G A♭ B♭ C♭ D♭ E♭ E♭ Locrian ♮2: E♭ F G♭ A♭ Bdouble flat C♭ D♭ E♭ E♭ Altered: E♭ F♭ G♭ Adouble flat Bdouble flat C♭ D♭ E♭ See also Piano key frequencies List of E-flat instruments E-flat major E-flat minor References 1.Jump up ^ Erickson, Robert, Sound Structure in Music, p. 94. University of California Press, 1975 ISBN 0-520-02376-5 Category:Musical notes